


Namorado de verdade

by magalud



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, F/M, Married Life, Portuguese, Post Hogwarts AU, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues, Severus Snape Lives
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3869788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magalud/pseuds/magalud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A opinião de terceiros faz Severus Snape duvidar de seu relacionamento com Hermione Granger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Namorado de verdade

**Author's Note:**

> Para o Desafio Relâmpago do grupo SnapeAlways 2012

Severus deteve-se em frente à porta meio aberta ao ouvir as vozes dentro do escritório do Esquadrão de Aurores do Ministério da Magia.

 

— Quando é que você vai largar aquele traste velho, Hermione? O homem parece um limão azedo.

 

— Um limão azedo é bem mais simpático, Nick.

 

Severus estrategicamente se colocou atrás da porta, intrigado. Hermione pediu:

 

— Por favor, não falem assim de Severus.

 

— É, pessoal, ele até que tem charme para um velho morcegão ensebado.

 

— Por favor, gente. Já se divertiram.

 

— Vamos, deixem a Herm em paz. Se Weasley não estivesse fora em missão, já teria feito vocês calarem a boca.

 

— Ah, cala boca, Ewan, você está só esperando os dois se separarem para ir ao resgate da donzela.

 

— Hermione sabe que pode contar comigo para admirar seus atributos e ajudá-la nas horas de necessidade. — A voz adquiriu um tom mais sensual. — Aliás, é quase Dia dos Namorados. Se ele ignorar você mais uma vez, pode contar comigo para lembrar a você o que é romance de verdade.

 

A mão de Severus começou a coçar, querendo agarrar a varinha no bolso interno das capas. Ele se conteve por pouco.

 

— Ewan, você não tem receio? — perguntou um dos homens. — O homem trabalhava para Você-Sabe-Quem.

 

— Ah, Nick, mas foi como espião. Ele nem mesmo era um servo leal. E isso já faz tempo. Agora ele está velho e destreinado.

 

— Ele não tem nem 50 anos!

 

— Olha, eu se fosse você, respeitava o cara.

 

— Se eu fosse vocês, respeitava Hermione — disse a outra moça. — Ela escolheu o homem.

 

Um terceiro homem, mudo até então, lembrou:

 

— Além disso, Snape é um herói de guerra. Foi condecorado com a Ordem de Merlin.

 

— Só por causa do nosso chefe. — insistiu o tal Ewan. — Sem isso, ele estaria na cadeia. Harry às vezes é muito mole.

 

— Shh! Hermione vai contar tudo para ele.

 

— _Hermione_ acha que vocês já se divertiram o suficiente por hoje — disse a própria, em tom reprovador. — Já está quase na hora do almoço. Vocês deviam sair agora.

 

— Ih, Herm, você já está ficando azeda que nem o traste velho.

 

— Gente, por favor...

 

— Acho mesmo que ela está ficando azeda. Daqui a pouco contamina a Lucy.

 

— Ei! Não me metam nisso.

 

— Ih, tarde demais, Nick!

 

 

*******

 

Severus não notou, mas seu rosto perdeu o ar de perpétuo desprezo e adquiriu angústia real. Eram palavras cruéis, mas verdadeiras. Ele tinha sido um tolo.

 

Aparecer no Ministério de surpresa era sua maneira de cumprir parte da promessa que fizera a Hermione: ver mais gente, procurar ser mais sociável. Ele odiava pessoas e jamais deixaria de odiá-las, mas aquilo faria Hermione feliz, então ele concordara.

 

E aí Severus se lembrara do _motivo_ pelo qual odiava pessoas.

 

Ele não era como elas, despreocupadas, brincalhonas. Jamais brincaria daquele jeito, nem flertaria de maneira tão leviana. Não dirias aquelas palavras inconsequentes, tão tolas que pareciam insinceras. Mas eram palavras de um namorado de verdade.

 

Severus Snape jamais expressaria de maneira tão explícita seus sentimentos pela mulher maravilhosa que era Hermione. Ele nunca dissera a ela aquele tipo de galanteio pueril, e apenas presumira que ela estaria a seu lado mesmo sem isso. Mas ele era um tolo por acreditar que ela não precisava ouvir essas coisas. Ela precisava de um namorado de verdade.

 

Pela reação dela, tímida e relutante, Severus sabia que ela estava pensando mais ou menos as mesmas coisas que ele. Pois Hermione podia ser tudo, menos tímida e relutante.

 

Mais provavelmente, pensou Severus, ela deve ter se dado conta de que mocinhas de 20 e poucos anos tinham namorados de verdade, que diziam coisas tolas e românticas como galanteios e flertes. Elas não ficavam com cinquentões ácidos que passavam seu tempo livre picando ingredientes de poções e menosprezavam seus amigos.

 

Agora Severus iria perder Hermione – e em pleno Dia dos Namorados. O pior é que a culpa era de apenas uma pessoa: Severus Snape. Ele perderia a coisa mais preciosa de sua vida, e não tinha outra pessoa para culpar além de si mesmo. Afinal, ele era tudo aquilo que as pessoas diziam: um homem mal-humorado e odioso. Um traste velho.

 

Não um namorado de verdade.

 

Então um grito veio da sala, devolvendo-o à realidade:

 

— Já chega! _Immobulus_!

 

 

* * *

 

 

Fez-se silêncio por alguns segundos. Depois a voz de Hermione soou calma e determinada:

 

— Agora que tenho sua atenção, quero que escutem com muito cuidado: nunca mais, repito, nunca mais, quero ouvir vocês menosprezando o homem que eu amo, ou lançando comentários maldosos sobre ele. Lucy falou bem: respeitem minha escolha. É melhor vocês avisarem os outros do Esquadrão, porque eu não vou tocar nesse assunto de novo. Eu vou lançar um feitiço, de preferência um que os deixe impotentes.

 

O coração de Severus batia tão alto que ele se admirava de ninguém mais ouvir.

 

— Mas se me ignorarem e continuarem com essa palhaçada, então eu vou me queixar — não a Harry, mas a Severus em pessoa. E, ao contrário do que pensa, Ewan, Severus não virou Death Eater para ser espião. Ele já era um – na verdade, era o braço direito de Lord Voldemort.

 

Mesmo atrás da porta, Severus pôde sentir o espanto com a pronúncia do nome do Lord das Trevas.

 

— Além disso — continuou a jovem Aurora — , alguns aqui foram alunos dele e sabem que ele tem duas áreas de especialidade: Poções e Artes das Trevas. Ou seja, ele é capaz de envenenar água e vocês não perceberiam nunca.

 

Era verdade, pensou Severus, sorrindo internamente. Ele até se lembrava da cara de Sirius Black, no quarto ano, com cabelo verde sem saber como aquilo acontecera.

 

— Espero não ter que recorrer a isso. Estão avisados, portanto, não esperem advertência ou segunda chance. Muito bem, então: _finite incantatem_!

 

Então sons constrangidos soaram, e uma voz convidou:

 

— Boa hora para o almoço, né, gente? Quem vem?

 

— Eu vou junto!

 

Severus achou que era a ocasião perfeita para sair do seu esconderijo. Encontrou-se com os dois corpulentos Aurores saindo. Foi uma satisfação imensa ver as faces lívidas de puro pavor ao reconhecerem seu rosto.

 

Usou sua voz mais sarcástica:

 

— Por favor, onde posso encontrar a Srta. Granger?

 

Um deles, que ainda não tinha recuperado a voz, apontou para a sala de onde acabara de sair. O outro, num fiapo de voz, respondeu:

 

— Por ali, senhor.

 

Ele agradeceu polidamente e entrou na sala indicada. Sentada à mesa, Hermione sorriu ao vê-lo. Um jovem alto, alourado e de feições clássicas (Ewan, deduziu Severus) ficou petrificado ao vê-lo. Na verdade, Severus vira aquela expressão em seus alunos de primeiro ano, alguns deles incapazes de controlar a bexiga, e em Neville Longbottom, até o quinto ano.

 

— Severus! — Hermione o abraçou. — Que surpresa!

 

— Não quis ser inconveniente, mas hoje é Dia dos Namorados e quis almoçar com você.

 

— Que ótima ideia. — Ela se deu conta dos colegas. — Severus, estes são Lucy e Ewan.

 

Ah, ele sorriu internamente.

 

— Encantado, Srta. Lucy. — Virou-se para o rapaz, que realmente parecia a ponto de molhar as calças. — Sr. Ewan... Certamente conto com o senhor para proteger suas colegas de trabalho.

 

— C-claro, senhor.

 

— Excelente. Seria lamentável se o senhor me desapontasse, não acha, Sr. Evans?

 

O ruído que saiu da garganta do jovem não parecia ser humano. Hermione interveio:

 

— Pronto, já deixei um bilhete para meu chefe.

 

— Diga a Potter que fale comigo, se não gostar.

 

— Você é impossível. Bem, já vamos.

 

Severus se virou, dramaticamente, aos dois Aurores, desejando solenemente.

 

— Tenham um bom dia, livre de incidentes.

 

E saiu com Hermione. Antes que ela perguntasse qualquer coisa, ele indagou:

 

— Aconteceu algo que queira me contar?

 

Ela o encarou, deu um risinho e respondeu:

 

— Não. Nada que valha a pena mencionar.

 

A resposta provocou uma sensação agradável de calor e acolhimento em Severus. Hermione sorriu e eles saíram de mãos dadas.

 

Como namorados de verdade.


End file.
